Leo
as Leo.]] Leo Chingwake (born July 29, 1921) is a reccuring character on the Fox sitcom That '70s Show played by Tommy Chong, an iconic actor associated with the stoner culture of the 1970s. The character is an aging hippie and the owner of a photo hut at which Steven Hyde worked at, who he tends to be like a second father to. Leo himself does not have a strong work ethic, often putting play before work and maintaining an easy-going attitude in all things, business included. Appearances Leo is introduced in the episode "Sleepover". His first scene in the show is when he interviews Hyde to work at the Photo Hut. The entire interview started with Leo saying, "You like photos man?", then Hyde said yes, and Leo responded with, "Cool! You got the job man!" After the interview Leo told Hyde that as long as the Hut doesn't burn down it has been a good day, and that even if it did burn down, it's ok because he has a few more. In one episode, Hyde and Leo play the Game of Life at the Photo Hut when a customer requires attention. Leo tells Hyde that if he helps the customer, he will (ironically) be fired. In another episode, Leo temporarily hires Fez to work at the Photo Hut but then fires Fez when he works with a stronger work ethic than Leo. In the episode "The Battle of Evermore", after Leo had been absent from the show for several episodes, Hyde receives a letter from Leo that explains that he was supposed to be in town for a brief period and stayed for eight years instead. He goes on to say that, given the time elapsed, he needs to get back in touch with his wife. Leo returns to the show in the episode "Down The Road Apiece" after nearly a three season absence. Leo is reintroduced when he finds Eric Forman on a road trip. Shortly after their meeting, Hyde has Leo manage the record store owned by Hyde's father. Hyde takes over when Leo fails at the job. After Ashton Kutcher failed to renew his contract for the 8th season, the show was without a resident idiot, and the fact that Leo had taken on a more major role in the episodes following Michael Kelso's disappearance only means that he had filled in for Kelso. Personal Leo appears to be a very confused individual. In the episode "Who Wants It More?", he finds Hyde, Fez and Michael Kelso looking for UFOs. Hyde asks Leo what he is doing. Leo responds with, "Wow, that's a really good question man!", and does not know the answer. In the same episode, Leo reveals that he thinks the Goodyear blimp he saw at a football game is a UFO. Further indicators of Leo's confusion is when Leo made the statement, "He's making us look bad in front of the boss!" at the Photo Hut, forgetting that he was the boss. In one episode, he also reveals that he thinks he met God on the bus, who told him the meaning of life and gave him a pretzel. Leo forgot the meaning of life, but said it was a pretty good pretzel. Leo has a bad memory. When he and Hyde were reunited, for example, Leo did not remember that he owned a Photo Hut. It is revealed in the episode "Stone Cold Crazy" that drugs can refresh Leo's memory. In the episode "Long Away", Leo reveals that he is a war veteran and fought in World War II. Curiously, he also mentions spending much of the Vietnam War in Canada, even though his status as a WWII veteran would make him legally exempt from the draft. However, this could be attibuted to Leo's bad memory or confusion, since after he said this he was asked if he was a conscientious objector, and Leo responded saying he didn't mind. In the episode "Eric and Kitty's Night Out" Leo, while playing a game of Battleship, suspected that he might have been in the Navy. In the episode "Reefer Madness", when Hyde was accused of possession of illegal drugs, Leo revealed to Red Forman that he has indulged in the use of marijuana once or twice himself. Red was unsurprised. Leo has a cousin named Theo (played by Richard Karn) who is a contractor. Leo also has made reference to a "big brother" that likes to interfere with his business (when Leo told Hyde this, Hyde thought Leo was referring to the government, but then Leo said he literally meant his big brother). Leo also has a dog (Dr. Zhivargo) that Leo once accidentally fed illegal drugs instead of dog food. Though Leo's age is not specifically mentioned in any episode, since he fought in World War II, he must have turned eighteen by 1945, which means he was born before 1927. One episode mentions Leo's Zodiac sign is (predictably) Leo, which would make his birthday between July 23 and August 22. Another episode mentions Leo's Zodiac sign is Aquarius. Category:Characters